fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly League Champions
The Fairly League Champions is a spin-off, created by Stellaskia, of the The Fairly OddParents! series. It's based on the anime Pokèmon: the Johto League Champions, but it's got a different storyline. Plot One day Timmy Turner, an 11 year-old kid, discovers about a special competition: the competitor who will be able to conquer all the medals from the members of the Fairy League will have the opportunity to realize his or her greatest desire! Timmy decides to enter the competition, but rivals are many and all very strong. Will Timmy conquer the medals from the Fairy League's Champions? Who will be the new Master Champion of the League? And who are the mysterious members of the Elite Four, which are known as the greatest champions of all time? Let's see our heroes in this new adventure, with new challenges and...Pokèmons!! Characters: Competitors: Young competitors: *'Timothy "Timmy" Turner': he's an 11 year-old boy, who is very determined to win all the medals. He enters the competition along with his friends Chester and AJ. His main rival is Remy Buxaplenty. *'Chester McBad Bat': he's a cheerful and generous boy who entered the competition to make his dream true: to make his father the best baseball player of all time. His main rival is Mark Chang. *'Alan "AJ" Johnson': he's the smartest boy in his school and he entered the competition only to test his intelligence into the challenge. His main rival is James Neutron. *'Remy Buxaplenty': he's the richest boy in his city, and he wants to win to be the more popular kid in his school. His main rival is Timothy Turner. *'Mark Chang': he's a foreign competitor, who came to enter the challenge from the distant region of Yugopotamy. His main rival is Chester McBad Bat. *'Tootie': she's a cheerful competitor, and her main feature is the mad love for Timothy Turner. Her main rival is Trixie Tang. *'Trixie Tang': the most beautiful girl of her school, she's Timothy's secret love. her main rival is Tootie. *'James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron': the smartest boy of his city and Alan Johnson's main rival. He wants to win all the medals to create the "Parallel Passport", a special interdimensional door which leads to all worlds and universes. *'Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex': she's James's girlfriend and Veronica's main rival. *'Veronica': Trixie's best friend and Cynthia Vortex's main rival. Elder competitors: *'Victoria "Vicky"': she's an evil babysitter who wants to win to become the Earth's evil ruler. Her main rival is Chip Skylark III. *'Chip Skylark III': he's a singer, who enters the competition to win all the medals and become a famous singer. His main rival is Victoria. Fairy League of Champions: They're the most powerful trainers of all time. They're eight, excluding the Elite Four and the Master Champion. * Jacob "Cupid" Trueheart: he's the first Champion of the League. He loves singing and he makes chocolates as a hobby. * Juan Estrella called "El Magnifico": he's the second Champion of the League. He's a bit vain. * Schnozmo Cosmos: he's the third Champion of the League. He could appear as a liar, but he's got a great heart. * Eliza Tooth: she's the fourth Champion of the League. She was a dentist and her teeth always shine. She's Jorgen's wife. * Maman: she's the fifth and the elder Champion of the League. She's Schnozmo and Cosimo's mother. * Binky Abdul: he's the sixth and the younger Champion of the League. He's always happy and optimistic. * Joseph April called "the Fool": he's the seventh Champion of the League. He likes saying (bad) jokes. * Jorgen Von Strangle: he's the eight and the strongest Champion of the League. He's always serious, but he believes in the potential of all the trainers he challenged. He's Eliza's husband. Elite Four: They're the greatest chapmions of all time and the previous last four Champions of the League. * Anne Tracer: she's the first member of the Elite Four and the less powerful. She's always happy and she likes very much eating, although she's got crooked teeth. She's Kuromu's wife and Kirio's mother. * Wanda Redsword: she's the second member of the Elite Four. She act like a teacher, but she believes in trainers' feelings and she always encourage them. She's Cosimo's wife and Maximilian's mother. * Cosimo Cosmos: he's the third member of the Elite Four. He could appear as an idiot, but he's smarter than he let on. He's Wanda's husband and Maximilian's father. His brother Schnozmo is one of the Champions. * Kuromu Sakurakawa: he's the fourth and the strongest member of the Elite Four. He's a scientist and, during an experiment, his hair became blue. He's Anne's husband and Kirio's father. Master Champion: * Maximilian Cosmos and Kirio Sakurakawa: they're twin cousins and the current Master Champions. Maximilian is Wanda and Cosimo's son, while Kirio is Kuromu and Anne's. Kirio hates Maximilian very much, but the two together make a good team. Teams: Here there are the Pokèmons used by the characters. Young competitors: * Timmy: Clefairy, Pichu (soon evolved into Pikachu), Chimchar, Piplup (soon evolved into Prinplup); * Chester: Chingling, Abra, Magikarp (soon evolved into Gyarados), Psyduck; *'AJ:' Chatot, Noctowl, Spiritomb, Rotom; *'Remy:' Raichu, Kadabra, Croagunk, Riolu (soon evolved into Lucario); *'Mark:' Sudowoodo, Gastly, Dustox, Kricketot (soon evolved into Kricketune); *'Tootie:' Pachirisu, Buneary (soon evolved into Lopunny), Shinx, Roselia (soon evolved into Roserade); *'Trixie:' Roserade, Lopunny, Machamp, Beautifly; *'Jimmy:' Girafarig, Unown, Snorlax, Gallade; *'Cindy:' Eevee, Gardevoir, Altaria, Togepi (soon evolved into Togekiss); *'Veronica:' Kirlia, Espeon, Magby, Starly. Elder Competitors: *'Vicky:' Steelix, Cranidos, Gengar, Honchkrow; *'Chip:' Milotic, Ambipom, Floatzel, Monferno. Fairy League of Champions: * Jacob "Cupid" Trueheart: Wurmple, Medicham, Mesprit; * Juan Estrella: Magmortar, Electivire, Moltres; * Schnozmo Cosmos: Scyther, Dusclops, Regigigas; * Eliza Tooth: Magnemite, Glaceon, Lugia; * Maman: Tentacruel, Garchomp, Kyogre; * Binky Abdul: Wooper, Chansey, Shaymin; * Joseph April: Skuntank, Drifblim, Celebi; * Jorgen Von Strangle: Giratina, Darkrai, Arecus. Elite Four: * Anne Tracer: Scizor, Mamoswine, Mew; * Wanda Redsword: Absol, Lumineon, Cresselia; * Cosimo Cosmos: Staraptor, Infernape, Kyogre; * Kuromu Sakurakawa: Empoleon, Tornerra, Groudon. Master Champion: * Maximilian Cosmos: Bidoof, Raichu, Reshiram; *'Kirio Sakurakawa:' Luxray, Alakazam, Zekron. Real Champions/Elite Four/Master Champions' names: Trivia: *This series is also a cross-over between Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions